I'm Not Just A Puzzle, I'm A Riddle
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: Athena Riddle is Voldemort's only child. But when she is sent to Hogwarts, to 'Deal' with Draco Malfoy, she gets a lot more than she bargains for. Draco/OC
1. Prologue

"My Lord." Wormtail spoke, his own fear lacing his words as he looked up at the snake-like being sat high on his throne. Voldemort snapped his head towards his coward of a follower, scowling as he studied him.

"Wormtail." He hissed, studying the pathetic excuse for a man. He looked fairly like a rat, similarly to how Voldemort looked like a snake. He acknowledged Wormtail's flinch, a smirk tugging at his lips as he continued to study the rat-like man.

"T-The Malfoy boy has failed, my lord." Wormtail stammered, his beady eyes wide as he hung his head, his body betraying his fear as he shook. He didn't notice his Master's nose scrunch in disgust. After a moment of silence which just made Wormtail's anxiety levels rise, Voldemort spoke.

"Send in my daughter."

**A/N: Please note that this is the prologue and that all chapters WILL be longer.**


	2. I have to go where now!

Athena Riddle pushed open the grand doors of her father's hall, glaring at anyone who turned to stare. Much like her father, she was one to be feared and she used it to her advantage. She smiled ever so slightly at her father as she stood before him, hugging him briefly.

"May I ask what I have been called for, father?" She simply asked. Her voice was soft, soothing, like wind chimes. But beneath it, there was a knowing tone, a cold tone, something that could stop death in its tracks. And she knew it. Looking up at her father, she raised an eyebrow. Voldemort smiled at his daughter, motioning for her to sit. She did as he asked, sitting on the arm of his throne, tracing one of the intricate snakes carved into its side.

"We have had a small problem on the Malfoy front. It seems that he does not have the heart," At this, Athena scoffed. "To take care of our dear Severus Snape and bring back Potter." He continued. Athena rolled her emerald eyes, before looking back at her father.

"Okay, so what's my part in this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We need you to go to Hogwarts," At this, Athena groaned. "And er, get rid of the Malfoy boy. You can deal with Snape while you're there." He finished, ignoring his daughter's complaints. After a moment, Athena sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." She answered simply, before standing up, bidding goodbye to her father and walking from the room. _Hogwarts?_ She screamed mentally. _He wants ME to go to HOGWARTS? WHERE MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS ARE WELCOMED? HE'S MAD! _Needless to say, she wasn't exactly happy about the situation. She scowled, running to her room and sitting on her bed. Anger coursed through her veins as she began punching the wall. At first, she didn't notice the pain in her knuckles, but as it grew, she hissed. Reaching for her wand (7 inches, Supple, made of Rosewood, with a Veela Hair Core) she muttered a single word.

"Episkey."

She turned to her mirror, glaring at the girl staring back at her. Needless to say, she was beautiful. Then again, she was part Veela. Her coal black hair covered one of her long-lashed emerald eyes, her pale skin luminescent, pale as pale, like the moon. Her curves were in all the right places and her body thin, but not in an anorexic way. Her eyes looked smoky, simply because of the pale gold eye shadow softly blanketing her eyelids. Her beauty was one of the many factors that insisted in battle. Then again, in Muggle history (Athena still was unsure how she knew this) Athena was meant to be goddess of war. It was like her parents knew she'd be a fighter.

Athena walked through Diagon Alley, a scowl plastered on her face. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, glaring at anyone who looked her way. Although she had not been to Hogwarts (She was, after all, sixteen and more magically advanced than most middle-aged wizards) she knew she would be welcomed by Dumbledore. All she'd have to do was fake a name and a background and viola! The perfect alibi.

Entering Flourish and Blotts, she gathered all required Course Books (You'd be surprised what information her father could get out of people), before walking past Magical Menagerie. She already had a tawny owl, but something in the window caught her eye. She wasn't exactly raised to love animals, but she walked into the store anyway. Her eyes were glued to the large pen in the window, in which three hippogriffs rested. They were only babies, around a metre long in size, but she couldn't help but think they were cute. _Cute? Ugh, I'm not even in Hogwarts yet and I'm already going soft._ She groaned mentally. She studied all three; a white one, a black one, and a chestnut one. As if they knew she was watching, they all looked up at her; two pairs of brown eyes and one pair of amber eyes. She already knew how to treat a hippogriff, and even though these three were only children, she knew that they could still inflict harm. She bowed her head resentfully, leaning against the glass sides of the pen. She allowed a grin to pull her lips as she felt something feathery soft nudge her hand. She smiled down at the chestnut hippogriff, stoking its cheek.

"Taken a liking to you, he has." A voice behind her spoke. She whirled around, examining the man behind her and reaching for her wand unnoticeably. After a moment, she determined that it was simply the store owner and gave a sickly sweet, fake smile. If she was going to be... what name had she decided on? Vera Mariah Hart? (At this decision, she'd almost been sick. WAY too feminine) she'd have to start acting much more kind and sweet, less like Athena Blaire Riddle. He returned the smile. She looked back at the chestnut hippogriff who seemed to be making a noise equivalent to a purr. _I'm not even sure hippogriffs can do that..._ She thought, frowning slightly, before turning back to the store owner. _I can't believe I'm about to ask this... _

"How much is he?" She did her best to hide the cold knowledge beneath her words, replacing it with false interest.

"Thirty galleons." He answered. Athena did her best not to laugh. Sure, to some, thirty galleons may seem like a lot, but to the riddle family, it was like a single knut in comparison to the great fortune hidden behind a huge vault in Gringotts. She smiled.

"I'll take him."


	3. I'm Ready

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it really means a lot to know you like this so far ****.**

Walking out the door of Magical Menagerie, cage levitating behind her, Athena strolled through Diagon Alley. Glancing through the window of Broomstix, she smirked. Through the crowd of awed eleven year olds, she could see it. A Firebolt. She smirked, waltzing into the store and quickly purchasing it. For the next hour, she went into several stores, including Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Eeylop's Owl Emporium, to get a couple of owl treats. Unlike a lot of people, she did not need to buy a wand, for she already had one, and so she walked past Ollivanders without a second thought. Immersed in her thoughts, she did not look where she was going, so she promptly crashed into one of the Weasels. She wasn't sure which one, but she did not care, instead appalled by the fact that a Blood Traitor (and a _WEASLEY_ no less) had touched her.

"Watch where you're going!" She spat, glaring at him so harshly that hell's fires may as well have been scorching him. She quickly stood up, dusting off her dark violet silk dress (which her father insisted she wore, despite her protests) and walking away from the Weasels, scowling. Anyone in her path stepped out of her way, her good mood broken from just _LOOKING_ at those blood traitors. She had, of course, noticed that Potthead and the Mudblood were there, but old prejudices that had been carved into her mind since she was young had taken over. But she knew she had to get Potty back to her father. And, of course, punish dear ferret-boy for his disloyalty to Voldemort. The latter should be easy, no Malfoy knew Voldemort even had a daughter, let alone what she looked like. She was confident, yes, but it was in her genes. After all, she was technically a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and therefore, had the traditional traits of a Slytherin (including Parseltongue, surprisingly) so it was expected.

She smiled though, when she heard the screech behind her. It was quite small, considering that the hippogriff (which she had yet to name) was only a child, yet several people turned to stare. Athena rolled her dark emerald eyes and glared at people looking her way protectively, muttering a spell to get the cage containing the hippogriff to come closer. Flipping her coal black hair over her shoulder, she started towards Twilfitt and Tatting's, not to buy robes, but to buy an invisibility cloak (which her father had insisted she buy, to keep her hidden when necessary) and a couple of dark dresses (which Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the few Death Eaters she liked had told her to get). Sighing, with the cage hovering behind her, the Firebolt tucked beneath her arm, her course books resting on top of the cage and her robes, cloak and dresses wrapped up in a package and fitting under her arm. Anyone else would look a real state, but Athena looked perfectly at ease, balancing everything she had to perfectly. She walked gracefully, like a dancer that had practised for centuries and never grew old. But it was in her genetics. She was, after all, half-veela, so it was natural, second nature to her.

She walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, once again glaring coldly at anyone who dared look at her. _Her _who all should be cowering before and grovelling just for mercy. As soon as she left, she walked into a Muggle alleyway, scrunching her nose in disgust as the smell of urine greeted her nose. When she was in the shadows, she apparated to the gates of Riddle Manor. She nodded at the Death Eaters guarding the gates, walking through the iron gateway, down the gravel path. The gravel crunched beneath her feet as she made her way to the stone steps. She pulled open the oak doors. Walking into the entrance hall, she glared at one of the house elves, looking around the entrance hall. It was decorated like she expected the Slytherin common room to be decorated; dark mahogany wood floors and emerald green walls (much like Athena's eyes) with several green and silver tapestries. A mahogany wood archway was straight ahead, and two mahogany wood staircases were parallel to each other, twisting slightly upwards. Athena set her packages on the floor, knowing that one of the house elves would pack them away. She smirked slightly, walking towards one of the staircases and walking up them, before turning right. Strolling down the corridor, she walked to the last door on the left, knocking softly.

"Enter." Her father's voice echoed.

She opened the door without hesitation and spoke.

"I'm ready."

**A/N: We need a name for the hippogriff, methinks. Please give suggestions in a review.**


End file.
